Nueva Orden Jedi
*Iniciado Jedi |organizaciones = *Clan Woodoo *Clan Bantha *Clan Ronto *El Gran Río *Rangers Antarianos |sectas = *Jedis Oscuros *Jedis Grises *Caballeros de Acero *Jensaarai *Caballeros Salvajes *Caballeros Imperiales |sede = *Praxeum Jedi Yavin 4(primera sede) *Ossus Academia Jedi (2da sede),(sede de nuevo tras la Guerra Imperial-Sith) *Nuevo Templo Jedi(tras su reconstrucción) *Templo Escondido(tras la caída de la academia de Ossus) |idioma = Básico Estándar Galáctico |afiliados = *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Coalición Jedi *Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica |hideb = |textos = Código Jedi |deidades = Lado luminoso de la Fuerza |lugares = *Estación Eclipse *Shelter *Endor *Coruscant Cuartel General Jedi *Coruscant Nuevo Templo Jedi *Corellia Centro de Adiestramiento Jedi |artefactos = *Gran Holocrón *Holocrón de Bodo Baas *Holocrón de Arca Jeth *Holocrón de Asli Krimsan |ceremonias = *Pruebas Jedi *Ceremonia de nombramiento de Caballero *Conclaves Jedi |fiestas = |hideh = |fundación = 11 DBY |planeta = Yavin 4 |fundador = Luke Skywalker |disolución = |hideot = |miembros = Categoría:Listado de miembros de la Orden Jedi y la Nueva Orden Jedi |era = *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado }} La '''Nueva Orden Jedi' era la nueva orden que resurgió con motivo de la destrucción del Imperio Galáctico y tras la muerte definitiva del Emperador Palpatine. En un principio su número estaba limitado a un puñado de aprendices, pero lentamente, sobre todo bajo dirección de Luke Skywalker, hijo del caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, hizo que la Orden volviera a ser los verdaderos protectores de la galaxia. Durante los primeros años él era el único capacitado para entrenar a los aprendices, que los estructuró en varias sesiones con todos los aprendices en varios clanes. Después de la primera tentativa de entrenar a nuevos caballeros Jedi fallara debido a las argucias hechas por el emperador renacido, Luke Skywalker creó la primera escuela de entrenamiento Jedi formal en décadas, el Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4. Comenzando con un grupo inicial de doce estudiantes, la Orden creció lentamente en número y en reputación, convirtiéndose en una pieza clave de la Nueva República que la patrocinó. Esto significó que fue en varias ocasiones objetivo de los enemigos de la República, tales como la almirante Daala, el Imperio Renacido, y el Segundo Imperio. Los miembros de la orden estuvieron implicados en muchos de los conflictos dominantes en la Galaxia, incluyendo la Guerra Nagai-Tof, la Crisis de la Flota Negra y la Primera Insurección Corelliana. Esta implicación culminó con su implicación en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Confiados a defender la Galaxia de esta amenaza, la orden fue acusada de la invasión por los ciudadanos de la Galaxia y fue traicionada en numerosas ocasiones. Su implicación en la guerra costó casi la mitad de los caballeros de la orden. La Orden continuaría creciendo y sirviendo la Galaxia durante las décadas venideras, su implicación en la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica llevó consigo la creación de una Coalición Jedi contra Darth Caedus para asesinarle, cosa que lograron y que continuaría creciendo en una relativa paz hasta la Guerra Sith-Imperial dispersó de nuevo a la Orden e hizo sus miembros en fugitivos de la Nueva Orden Sith. Orígenes e Historia El Primer Caballero de la Nueva Orden (4 a 10 DBY) Después de lo acontecido en la caída de la Orden Jedi producida por el Emperador Palpatine y su derrocamiento subsecuente, solamente un Jedi sobrevivió: Luke Skywalker. Que desempeñó un papel importante al destruir al Emperador y redimir a su aprendiz Darth Vader, que era su padre Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker solamente era el heredero de una Orden que fue una vez noble. El camino a la restauración fue largo y difícil y con muchos errores. Los primeros pensamientos de Skywalker de entrenar a un aprendiz vinieron justo después de la Batalla de Endor, más concretamente durante la Invasión Ssi-Ruuvi, Skywalker entró en contacto con un muchacho sensible a la Fuerza llamado Sibwarra. Después de rescatar al muchacho de los Ssi-Ruuk, Skywalker tenía planes para entrenar a Sibwarra como su primer aprendiz. Lamentablemente, durante la Batalla de Bakura, a causa de las terribles heridas mortales, Sibwarra murió a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Quizás debido a la muerte de Sibwarra y a un miedo cada vez mayor de que a él le tocara un destino igual al de su padre antes que él, Skywalker llegó a ser escéptico ante la idea de tomar un aprendiz.La Tregua de Bakura thumb|left|200px|Luke entrena a [[Kiro en Endor.]] Luke luego entrenó a un muchacho llamado Kiro en Endor. Alrededor de la época de la Guerra Nagai-Tof, Skywalker recibió varias peticiones para entrenar a varios jóvenes combatientes que pelearon por la libertad de la Galaxia y que ahora esperaban servir, al igual que lo habían hecho como soldados, como Caballeros Jedi, pero Skywalker seguía siendo reticente en cuanto al tema. Rechazó entrenar a los esperanzados jóvenes con la excusa de que él todavía no estaba preparado como para tomar aprendices. Cuando Luke comenzó a mandar a nuevos compañeros a misiones de conflicto, tales como Kiro, a Barney y a la cuadrilla del duelo de Rik, hizo que Luke asumiera la posibilidad de estar completamente preparado para enseñar y manejar la Fuerza pero estuvieron decepcionados cuando Luke rechazó enseñarlos. Las negativas de Luke también tenían un efecto negativo pues uno de las primeras personas en solicitar su entrenamiento,hizo que se sintiera ultrajado y al final se tornó al lado oscuro.Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice thumb|right|200px|Luke Skywalker luchó abiertamente como Jedi para misiones de la [[Alianza Rebelde.]] Luke al comienzo envió como Jedi a los aprendices en misiones rebeldes para la Alianza. La vacilación de Luke a tomar un aprendiz continuó hasta que hizo frente a las consecuencias de su punto de vista renuente. La joven Vila vino para que Luke la entrenara, y cuando Luke la rechazó, ella lo trajo a Naldar para ayudar a liberar el planeta. En Naldar, Luke se topó cara a cara con el aprendiz renegado, que había dado vuelta al lado oscuro después de Luke había rechazado entrenarle. En la batalla subsecuente, mató a Vila, y el aprendiz renegado fue arrestado y puesto bajo la custodia de la Nueva República. Luke dijo al iskaloniano Kiro que él comenzaría a entrenarle, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a instruir a Kiro fue cuando estalló la Guerra Nagai-Tof y entonces con él se esfumó el pensamiento de convertirse en un Jedi.Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady Después de que este comienzo dificil, Luke puso a prueba sus planes para que resurgiera una Nueva Orden Jedi en la Galaxia. Varios años después de eso, Skywalker continuó afinando sus propias habilidades mientras trabajaba como Caballero Jedi a través de la Galaxia. Durante ese tiempo, hizo un número de descubrimientos referente a los Jedi, en los planetas tales como Circarpous V, Toola, y Dathomir, y también brevemente enseñó al príncipe Isolder en instrucciones básicas en la Fuerza pero sin llegar a usar la Fuerza. Pues no era sensible a la Fuerza, el príncipe proporcionó a Luke experiencia para instruir. Era también durante este tiempo cuando Skywalker satisfació a muchos individuos que se convirtieron eventualmente en miembros de su Nueva Orden Jedi. Quizás una de las personas más notables era Kyle Katarn, a quien Skywalker satisfació en el 4 DBY durante la Crisis del Valle del Jedi. Katarn poseyó un sable láser y tenía ya algunos conocimientos de la Fuerza, dominando energías de la Fuerza tales como velocidad de la Fuerza. Obi-Wan Kenobi se apareció a Luke Skywalker en un sueño durante su estancia en Coruscant.Durante la Crisis del Emperador Renacido esto hizo que Skywalker replanteara su solitaria existencia. Decidió entrenarse bajo la tutela del emperador e intentar derrotarlo desde dentro. Sin embargo, al hacer eso, Skywalker sucumbió a la influencia del lado oscuro. Su hermana le trajo de nuevo al lado luminoso,que también robaron un holocrón al emperador. Dentro de las fuerzas imperiales, Luke y Leia reunieron a cuatro personas sensibles a la Fuerza que Luke comenzó a entrenar. Éstos incluyeron al redimido Kam Solusar, a Vima-Da-Boda, a los hermanos Jem] y Rayf Ysanna, y al rey Empatojayos Brand, sobreviviente de la Gran Purga Jedi. Derrotado el Emperador Renacido, a costa de las muertes de Jem, Rayf y Brand al mismo tiempo que Vima Da-Boda volvía a su planeta natal. El coste de la muerte definitiva de Palpatine hizo que Luke incermentara sus habilidades con la Fuerza al haber estado expuesto al poder del lado oscuro sin embargo con ello ganó fuerza y experiencia y se hizo el planteamiento de que los Caballeros Jedi deberían volver a tener su puesto formal en la galaxia.Con esa idea Luke se convirtió en el primer Maestro de la Nueva Orden Jedi, otros de los éxitos de Luke tras la muerte de Palpatine fue conseguir la redención de Kam Solusar y obtener el Holocrón de Bodo Baas. Praxeum Jedi (11-18 DBY) Durante la Campaña de Thrawn, Obi-Wan Kenobi se apareció a Luke en una visión. Más tarde aparecería en otras visiones de Luke, entonces le encargó a Luke la misión de restaurar a los Jedi. Luke profundamente apenado por ser el último de los Jedi, pero Obi-Wan le calmó diciendo: No el último de los Jedi, Luke. Sino el primero de los los nuevos.''Heredero del Imperio Con la idea de Obi-Wan y la derrota definitiva de Palpatine, Luke pidió permiso a la Nueva República para establecer una Academia Jedi.La Búsqueda del Jedi Durante sus viajes había descubiertos personas con sensibilidad a la Fuerza y finalmente se dispuso a entrenarlos como los Nuevos Jedi. El permiso fue aceptado y fijó la Academia Jedi en Yavin IV. Las primeras clases se establecían de modo que Luke creó clases de doce alumnos y Luke como su profesor. Algunos de esos doce alumnos fueron Kam Solusar, Tionne Solusar, Kirana Ti, Dorsk 81, Streen, Gantoris, Madurrin,The Essential Chronology Kyle Katarn, Brakiss,I, Jedi y Corran Horn. Otros Jedi que más tarde se unieron fueron: Kyp Durron, Cilghal, Mara Jade Skywalker,Aprendiz Oscuro y Dal Konur.Rebel Jedi Desde el primer momento las cosas en la Academia Jedi no se desarrollaban como debiera ser debido a la regreso del espíritu del Lord Sith Exar Kun, que cuyo cuerpo murió en Yavin IV durante la Gran Guerra Sith, despertó de nuevo y pronto comenzó a seducir a los estudiantes de la Academia, en especial a Kyp Durron, que una vez convertido al lado oscuro, Exar atacó a Luke que dejó en coma, mientras que Kyp destruía mundos con un arma denominado Triturador de Soles con el que destruyó el planeta Carida entre otros]].Campeones de la Fuerza Mientras Luke se debatía entre la vida y la muerte se enfrentó en el reino de la inconsciencia a Exar quien logró destruir mientras sus aprendices devolvía el cuerpo de Luke a la vida. Tras esto los estudiantes estuvieron preparados para volver a ser los Nuevos Caballeros Jedi de la Nueva Orden y lo demostraron cuando se enfrentaron a las amenazas tales como el Imperio Renacido, los ataques de la Almirante Daala,La Espada Oscura (novela) y el Segundo Imperio. Crecimiento y Expasión (18-22 DBY) A pesar de estos reveses, la Nueva Orden Jedi siguió creciendo y serviendo a la galaxia. La Orden también fue complementada con iniciados de otras tradiciones basadas en la Fuerza como los Caballeros de Hierro,Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena los Jensaarai, Who's Who in the New Jedi Order los Matukai,Hero's Guide y estudiantes de la Escuela de Sabiduría Oculta.Power of the Jedi sourcebook Otros estudiantes fueron reclutados de modos diversos, como la Fuerza Natural de Cheryl Trinja encontrados sobre un planeta selvático por un grupo de agentes de la Nueva República y aprendices,Star Wars Gamemaster Screen así como un Caballero Jedi de la República Galáctica rescatado del encarcelamiento por su antiguo aprendiz Winslau Da'k, sobre el planeta Morcanth de las Regiones Desconocidas. la Inteligencia de la Nueva República también comenzó a hacer un informe a Skywalker sobre posibles candidatos.N.R.I. Reports Los Caballeros Jedi jugaron papeles claves en la incapacitación de la estación de combate Ojo de Palpatine,Los Hijos de los Jedi la prevención y la exterminación de la plaga de la Semilla de la Muerte,Planeta de Penumbra y destrucción de los Renacidos de Dessan y secta los Discípulos de Ragnos, un culto con el objetivo de resucitar al Lord Sith, Marka Ragnos.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Finalmente también participaron en la neutralización de la Estación Centralia en la Primera Insurrección Corelliana.Trilogía Corelliana Durante este período, aumentaron las misiones de investigación, con la investigación sobre planetas tales como Chandrila, Ossus,Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Kamino, Korriban,Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Ruusan,The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Barab I,,Making a Full Recovery y Borgo Prime.Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress Una misión llevada a cabo en Núcleo Profundo causó la captura de un Caballero Jedi. El equipo de rescate enviado les llevó al mundo de Prakith, y la Ciudadela Inquisitorius. Enfrentandose al Inquisidor Shynne, el Caballero seguramente fue rescatado.Byss and the Deep Core Otros éxitos incluyeron Eelysa cuando liberaron a un numeroso grupo de esclavos en el Borde Exterior El arresto de Fahjay, quien hizo una tentativa de asesinato contra el Almirante Ackbar,Polyhedron 108 y los Caballeros Jedi negociaron un acuerdo de paz entre los Drovian y las tribus Gopso'o que estaban en guerra sobre Nim Drovis-a la guerra se había iniciado desde varias generaciones atrás..Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe los Jedi también emprendieron otras misiones diplomáticas, como a Iridonia.Phantom Menaces El descubrimiento de reliquias Jedi, como la armadura Jedi,Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds sables lásers en Ossus,Imperio Oscuro holocrones de Asli Krimsan en Vjun y el holocron de Arca Jeth en ArkaniaEssential Guide to Alien Species añadido al conocimiento de la Orden en cuanto a antiguas prácticasJedi. Muchos de estos serían puestos en práctica, como el sistema Maestro/aprendiz o aprendices y la formación de clanes Jedi.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King No todas las prácticas fueron asimiladas, aunque si se suprimió la prohibición Jedi de casarse entre los Jedi. Incluso se celebraron ceremonias Jedi como la de Tionne y Kam Solusar, y más tarde en 19 DBY, el Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade.Star Wars: Union Muchos otros Jedi, como Kirana Ti, Corran Horn, Daye Azur-Jamin y Tyria Sarkin Tainer, casado con personas no sensibles a la Fuerza, sus hijos serían la siguiente generación de aprendices Jedi. La dura separación de la familia que fue practicada por la Orden Jedi también sería abolida, con oportunidades para dar empleo y alojamiento asegurado a las familias de los aprendices alrededor de la Academia. Academia Jedi Junior (22-25 DBY) Después de su boda, Luke Skywalker alteró el programa de instrución de su centro de entrenamiento en Yavin para dar cabida a la formación de los estudiantes más jóvenes. Al hacerlo, se inspiró en su ex maestro, Yoda, quien le enseñó que los estudiantes más jóvenes eran más fáciles de entrenar. Con este objetivo, se estableció una Academia Jedi Junior en el 22 DBY. El mismo año, los aprendices Jedi Anakin Solo y Tahiri Veila descubrieron al antiguo Maestro Jedi Ikrit y liberaron las almas de los Massassi atrapados dentro de una esfera dorada, un dispositivo del lado oscuro creado por el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Exar Kun en 3.997 ABY para contener las almas de los massassi y asi aumentar sus poderes. Estos dos Jedi, junto con Tionne Solusar, Uldir Lochett y R2-D2 también descubrieron el holocrón de la antigua Jedi Asli Krimsan en el Castillo Bast de Vjun, 35 y el sable láser de Obi-Wan Kenobi y frustraron el intento de crear su propia Orden Jedi por parte de Orloc. Más tarde, ese mismo año, Luke y Mara Jade Skywalker viajaron a las Regiones Desconocidas para localizar los restos de una desastrosa expedición de la República Galáctica que se estrelló en una inaccesible región del espacio conocida como el Reducto. Estuvieron acompañados por el chiss Formbi, y por Chak Fel cómo Comandante del Imperio de la Mano y el enviado de Nueva República Dean Jinzler que querían honrar a su difunto hermano Jedi visitando la zona y varios Geroons que deseaban rendir homenaje a los Jedi que los habían liberado de sus crueles vecinos los Vagaari. Sin embargo, al alcanzar el lugar en un planetoide en el Reducto, descubrieron que los sobrevivientes habían formado una colonia y que los geroons eran en realidad los vagaari, que habían llegado para vengar su derrota en el Espacio chiss décadas antes. Sin embargo, los dos Jedi junto con los chiss, el Imperio de la mano y de los supervivientes de la expedición derrotaron a los vagaari y los obligaron a marcharse del planeta. En 23 DBY, la Nueva Orden Jedi se enfrentó a la Academia de las Sombras (una Academia para Jedis Oscuros fundada por Brakiss) y de su aliado: el Segundo Imperio, que rechazó el Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom firmado entre el Remanente Imperial y de la Nueva República en el 19 DBY. El Segundo Imperio secuestró a los estudiantes Jedi, entre ellos al sobrina y sobrino de Luke, Jaina y Jacen Solo y su amigo Lowbacca, de la Orden Jedi de Luke y luego la contratación de los jóvenes desfavorecidos que cuando no con los gemelos Solo y Lowie del rescate por el amigo íntimo de Solo Tenel Ka. El Segundo Imperio fue dirigido por cuatro Guardias Imperiales disfrazados como el Emperador Palpatine. Durante un asalto a la Praxeum Jedi, el Segundo Imperio y la Academia de las Sombras fueron derrotados por los aprendices Jedi de Luke, eliminando así un obstáculo a la Nueva Orden Jedi. En 24 DBY, la Nueva Orden Jedi se encontró en lucha contra la Alianza de Diversidad que eran humanos que trataba de castigar a las especies humanas que participaron en las atrocidades causadas por el Nuevo Orden. La Alianza de Diversidad trató de localizar arsenales de armas y la ubicación de la Plaga del Emperador para hacer su guerra contra los humanos. Esto fue seguido por el intento de Czethros de volver a posicionar la organización criminal Sol Negro a su antigua gloria y a dominar la galaxia. Sin embargo, también él fue derrotado por los Jedi. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong(25-30 DBY) Después de los sucesos con Czethros hubo un tiempo de paz relativa hasta el 25 DBY, en ese año la Nueva Orden Jedi pareció estar realmente establecida como una fuerza pacificadora en la galaxia. De hecho la Orden ahora contaba con al menos cien Jedi, posiblemente más, con un número de Maestros Jedi activamente que entrenaban a nuevos Padawans. Sin embargo, con el inicio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los Jedi debían luchar contra un enemigo que tenía una extraña tecnología. La opinión pública culpó de la invasión que fue como consecuencia de que los Jedi llegaron a una alianza con los invasores. Sin embargo, los Jedi recibieron apoyos de facciones inesperadas. Durante este tiempo,aparecieron varios grupos desde dentro de la Orden Jedi que cuestionaba sobre la guerra. La facción más agresiva liderada por Kyp Durron, mientras Luke Skywalker condujo más posición defensiva. Por motivo del surgimiento del conflicto se reestableció de nuevo el Consejo Jedi, procurando crear una respuesta unificada para todo los Jedi. Los Jedi tarde o temprano jugaron un papel vital en la resolución de la guerra, pero el coste fue caro. Muchos Jedi murieron durante el conflicto y esto hizo que después del confilcto la Orden tuviera una respuesta más severa con respecto a su alianza con la Alianza Galáctica. Recuperación y Renovación (del 30 DBY en adelante) Después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Academia Jedi fue trasladada a Ossus, mientras que el Alto Consejo se trasladó al recién reconstruido Nuevo Templo Jedi sobre Coruscant. Durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro contaban con más de 200 Jedi. Hacia el final de la Guerra del Enjambre, Luke Skywalker oficialmente reclamó el título el Gran Maestro de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Traición La Nueva Orden Jedi siguió creciendo en fuerza y en influencia, mientras se extiendía por todas partes de la Galaxia, con el establecimiento de enclaves que entrenaban a nuevos aprendices en sistemas como Corellia. Con más miembros la Nueva Orden siguió entrenando y ascendiendo a más Caballeros, el Consejo decidió mover a la mayoría de maestros y caballeros al Templo de Coruscant; dejando la Academia de Ossus para el entrenamiento de los más jóvenes. En 40 DBY la Galaxia entró de nuevo en una guerra civil entre la Alianza Galáctica y la Confederación. Luchando del lado de la Alianza Galáctica, la Nueva Orden Jedi luchó para evitar que el conflicto se intensificase. En medio de esta crisis, sin embargo, la traición vino desde dentro cuando el Caballero Jedi Jacen Solo fue seducido por lado oscuro y se convirtió en el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith con el nombre de Darth Caedus. A pesar de que Caedus controlase la Alianza por medio de un golpe de estado, Luke y la Orden hicieron una distinción - ellos apoyaron la Alianza, pero no una Alianza controlada por Jacen. Después de la Batalla de Kashyyyk, la Orden declaró su neutralidad, se retiró del conflicto y formó la Coalición Jedi. Los esfuerzos se centraron en deponer a Caedus del poder; estos esfuerzos se empezaron a gestar en su retiro temporal de Endor donde establecieron una academia temporal. Crisis (c. 130 DBY) Durante los siguientes 90 años, tanto los Jedi como la Nueva Orden Sith incrementarían el número de sus miembros. thumb|left|150px|El Templo Escondido. En 127 DBY, la Nueva Orden Jedi intentó con ayuda de los yuuzhan vong (que querían redimirse después de su derrota en la guerra), intentaron llevar a cabo a la Alianza Galáctica el proyecto de terrformar mundos devastados durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el modelo original, Ossus volvió a tener vida de nuevo por lo que muchos mundos fueron seleccionados para terraformar pero la Nueva Orden Sith saboteó los proyectos por lo que los mundos miembros de la Alianza echaron la culpa de los sabotajes a los Yuuzhan Vong por lo que exigían que fueran exterminados pero la Nueva Orden Jedi quería exculpar a los yuuzhan pues sabían que ellos no habían sido los saboteadores, por lo que empezaron a sospechar. En ese momento el Imperio Fel aprovechándose de la situación de crisis en la Alianza intentó que mundos miembros de la Alianza se unieran a ellos con el Tratado de Anaxes el Remanente Imperial declaraba la guerra a la Alianza en la denominada Guerra Imperial-Sith que acaeció desde el 127-130 DBY y que dio lugar a la derrota de la Alianza y la instauración del Nuevo Imperio Galáctico que tras la traición del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Krayt al Emperador Roan Fel hizo que el primero fuera declarado Emperador Galáctico tras la Masacre de Ossus, y sobretodo con la muerte de Kol Skywalker. El destino quiso que la mayor parte de los Jedi sobrevivieran al ataque pues no todos se reunieron. Y a partir de ese momento permanecieron escondidos, algunos fueron ejecutados o capturados por el Imperio, o usados intentaron buscar refugio en el Núcleo o con los remanentes de la Alianza Galáctica. Ahora el principal objetivo de la Nueva Orden Jedi es encontrar a Cade Skywalker, hijo de Kol Skywalker, y hacer que luche por la libertad de la Galaxia pues tiene el potencial para destruir a la Nueva Orden Sith. Muchos miembros de la Orden fueron al Templo Escondido y se refugiaron allí hasta que Cade Skywalker llegó allí. Aprendizaje y enseñanza de los caminos de la Fuerza Filosofías En la Nueva Orden Jedi se hizo hincapié en el aprendizaje mediante la experiencia. Si bien se celebraron las clases formales, se les pidió también a los estudiantes en establecer sus propios programas de capacitación, de desarrollo y de sus propios enfoques a la Fuerza. Al principio, no todos los estudiantes se mostraron satisfechos con este modelo, sobre todo Corran Horn, que finalmente salió del Orden(sólo para regresar algún tiempo después). Luke Skywalker supervisó la enseñanza, pero también delegó responsabilidades docentes a los estudiantes los llamados Jedi instructores que estaban capacitados específicamente en ciertas áreas. Así, por ejemplo Kam Solusar daría instrucciones a sus aprendices entrenamiento en combate con sable láser en los primeros días de la Nueva Orden Jedi, mientras que Corran Horn, que tenía una amplia experiencia tras haber servido como parte de la fuerza de CorSec, enseñaría combate sin armas y defensa personal. Tionne se especializaba en enseñanzas basadas en la Fuerza y transmitir sus conocimientos a sus aprendices y compañeros. Con el tiempo hubo suficiente cualificados Caballeros Jedi, y de algunos Caballeros Jedi, hubo algunos en la nuevo orden que se iniciaron la aproximación de la reación Maestro-Padawan,modelo de la Orden Jedi. Sin embargo, dado que todavía había muy pocos miembros de la Nueva Orden, a los Maestros se les serían asignados varios estudiantes. De acuerdo con el aprendizaje basado en la práctica como se hizo al principio, los maestros acompañarían a los alumnos en misiones con el objetivo de adquirir experiencia y que a veces son enviados en misiones por su propia cuenta. Uno de los estudiantes que se beneficiaron sobre todo mucho de este modelo, fue Jaden Korr quien fue aprendiz de Kyle Katarn. el otro estudiante de Katarn,Rosh Penin, sin embargo no estaba satisfecho con este modelo, y una vez se le escuchó quejarse a un compañero estudiante Jedi que, en su opinión su talento no se estaba fomentando y que, en su opinión Katarn no le dejaba progresar. Korr pasó a convertirse en uno de los más cualificados Caballeros de la Nueva Orden mientras que Penin cayó al lado oscuro, pero finalmente fue redimido,después de haber aprendido una lección sobre la paciencia. Las enseñanzas de la Nueva Orden Jedi eran distintas de los de la Orden Jedi, y son más parecidos a los practicados por los Jedi antes de la Gran Guerra Sith. A los Jedi se les permitió casarse y tener familia, y cada Maestro Jedi se les permitió tener varios aprendices. Los Jedi fueron autorizados a utilizar armas convencionales, y además de su sable láser, y el uso de las túnicas Jedi,anteriormente obligatorio, ya no lo era. Durante mucho tiempo, la orden estuvo menos centralizada, donde cada Jedi estaba dando mucha mayor libertad personal y la responsabilidad. Reforma A medida que la Orden crecía, se estaba consolidanddo la creación de un nuevo Consejo Jedi, los Jedi comenzaron a dar un giro hacia los antiguos métodos de enseñanza. Como la relación Maestro-Padawan se convirtió en norma por el Consejo,las ceremonias de ascenso de rango a la caballería se celebraron en la aguja del Templo Jedi, y la única diferencia con respecto a la Orden Jedi es que se dio un intento de abolir la posibilidad de casarse, pero no llegó a realizarse. Construcción de Sable láser La construcción de sables lásers en la nueva orden difiere de la de la Orden Jedi en algunos aspectos. Luke Skywalker descubrió registros en la choza de Obi-Wan Kenobi en Tatooine sobre la manera de construir sable láser que utilizó él mismo, y luego lo enseñó a sus alumnos. Algunas otras técnicas también fueron recuperados por los Jedi, a veces en menos de la manera deseable. El malévolo espíritu de Exar Kun sedujo a Gantoris hacia el lado oscuro en la que le enseñó como construir un sable láser de doble hoja. Skywalker descubrió esto, casi a costa de su vida, cuando el estudiante renegados lo desafió a un duelo de sable láser. Corran Horn construyó uno similar, mediante un proceso obtenidos de su abuelo, Rostek Horn. En ocasiones, los estudiantes excepcionales, como Jaden Korr, fueron capaces de construir sable láser por su cuenta, sin instrucción formal. Luke Skywalker construyó también un sable láser de menor tamaño, conocido como un shoto, que lo usó en su lucha contra Lumiya durante la Guerra Nagai-Tof. Este fue diseñado para contrarrestar la doble naturaleza del arma de Lumiya, conocida como látigo láser. Skywalker mantuvo esta arma durante muchos años, y enseñó otras Caballeros Jedi, como su esposa Mara, la forma de construirlas. Uno de los problemas a los que se enfrenta la nueva Orden Jedi fue la escasez de cristales de alta calidad, como disponía la Orden Jedi. Lugares sagrados, como los cristales Adega de Ilum se perdieron durante el fin de la Orden Jedi. El asesor imperial Bregius Golthan una vez trató de atraer Skywalker en una trampa en el planeta Canyon, alegando tener una fuente adecuada de Cristales se habían encontrado. Sin embargo, Luke junto con tropas de la NRI que fueron en su lugar, lograron escapar de la trampa. En otra ocasión, Skywalker viajó al planeta Halm para recuperar algunos de los cristales adegan de sus famosas minas. Allí, se vio obligado a luchar contra una oposición Imperial que estaban tras de los cristales. La falta de una única fuente sustancial de cristales de sable láser dando lugar a una mayor variedad tipos de sable láser utilizados, y, en consecuencia, una mayor coloración de la hoja. Algunas de las fuentes inusuales incluyó una parte del cristal Kaiburr que Luke Skywalker usó en su sable láser, una joya de la corona de la reina Hapana Tenel Ka, una de las gemas Corusca y otra sacada del gigante gaseaso gigante de Yavin utilizados en el sable de Gantoris y Jacen Solo, y un cristal fabricados sintéticamente utilizados en el de Jaina Solo, haciendo uso de un proceso que se consideraba como una técnica Sith. Además, los Jedi se animaron a hacer sus empuñaduras más personales, como reflejo de su personalidad y su educación. Ejemplos de esto incluyen Cilghal, que era plateado y liso, pero con pequeñas hendiduras común entre la tecnología Mon Calamari, el de Tionne, que utiliza una espiral de cuerno de niebla, y la de Tenel Ka, que fue diseñada desde un diente de rancor. Un curioso ejemplo de esta diversidad fue el primer sable de Corran Horn, construidos apresuradamente a partir del acelerador de una moto speeder. Entrenamiento con sable láser Después de la Gran Purga Jedi, muchas de las fórmulas de construcción de sable láser utilizadas por la Orden Jedi se perdieron y Luke había recibido poco entrenamiento formal. Sin embargo, con la fundación de la Academia Jedi en Yavin 4, y tras el primer ingreso de estudiantes comenzó a redescubrir muchos documentos. Kam Solusar enseñó a los primeros estudiantes las bases de la esgrima, posiblemente elementos de Shii-Cho, en los estilos de combate con sable láser. En concreto se les enseñó los Tres Anillos de Defensa. Junto con Kam de su propio conocimiento, puede que haya más de las enseñanzas Jensaarai, siendo sus fundadores los Caballeros Jedi y Padawans y lo que más probable es que todavía tenían conocimientos sobre las formas utilizadas por los Jedi en la anterior Orden. Añádase a esto el conocimiento obtenido por Kyle Katarn, que se había dado instrucciones del Valle del Jedi mientras estudió en la academia de Carida y más tarde fue enseñado con formas de combate con sable láser por el espíritu de Qu Rahn, y en el 14 DBY había desarrollado sus propios estilos de combate, con sus propias maniobras y floritura. Dividido en Medio estilo, el estilo rápido y estilo fuerte, las formas de combate que se desarrollaron y se refinado parece ser una fusión de la antigua y la nueva nuevas de forma de combate. Por 14 DBY, la Academia también introdujo algunos instructores de sable láser, aunque los estudiantes como Rosh Penin se burlaron de su uso. En 35 DBY, los estudiantes que había construido su primera sable láser normalmente se les catalogaba como aprendices. La Nueva Orden Jedi restituyó el título de la batalla Jedi, que fue otorgado a Kyle Katarn. Miembros Miembros conocidos hasta el 137 DBY; (ω=Miembros de la Orden original) Notas y referencias Miembros de la Orden Jedi y la Nueva Orden Jedi